


Stuck in the Elevator

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the Elevator Meme</p><p>You enter the elevator with only one other person on it. Twenty seconds into the ride and it stops. The power is stuck. The doors won't open, you're between floors, and no one is answering your calls. You're stuck with this person for an unknown amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Jim (http://thetisfortenacious.dreamwidth.org) is mine; Spock (http://spohkh.dreamwidth.org) is not.

Spock: [Spock lets go of the elevator mechanism...] It appears we are stuck Captain... 

Kirk: Seriously? [Don't mind Jim as he steps forward and tries the mechanism himself.]

Spock: [Spock raises an eyebrow....] Indeed. And it is most curious... it seems as though the entire facility decided to 'fail'.... However, there is always the fail-safe. Though it may take time to react. Do you have any suggestions Captain?

Kirk: [Not that he doesn't trust Spock or anything! He just likes to check things for himself. Stepping back with a sigh, Jim runs a hand through his hair as he glances around the elevator.] I guess we just wait. [Waiting in a relatively small space with a Vulcan. Fun times.]

Spock: [And waiting is something a Vulcan can handle.... Though he is curious how long it will take for the Captain to break the silence.]

Kirk: [It isn't going to take long. Jim stands there for about a minute before he starts shifting his weight and fidgeting. He's not good at remaining still or being quiet unless the situation absolutely calls for stillness and silence... which this doesn't.] How long do you think the fail-safe will take to react? I mean, it should come on pretty quickly right?

Spock: [Spock raises an eyebrow in amusement...] It depends on the system itself Captain. However, judging by the components.. approximately 5.3 hours. I could be wrong though. [It was interesting to say the least, to be in such an enclosed space with his Captain... ]

Kirk: Oh my god. [That is obviously not the answer Jim wanted to hear if the dramatic way he throws his arms up is any indication.] Okay. This is okay. [It's so not okay.]

Spock: [Spock's eyebrows have taken residence in his hairline...] Are you well Captain?

Kirk: [Jim forces himself to take several slow, deep breaths.] Yeah. Yes, I'm well. I just-- don't know what we're going to do for five-point-three hours.

Spock: [Spock does not know either... he would meditate if he were alone.... but that might be considered rude according to social norm.  
However, being alone in an elevator with a being that he has harboured feelings for.... does not help the situation. Spock barely helps the green blush that stains his cheeks.] Perhaps we could discuss utilizing a variety of subject matter?

Kirk: [Wait a second. Is his Vulcan First Officer blushing? Jim stares at him for a moment, attempting to decide if the faint green flush on his cheeks is from the lighting. Needless to say he's no longer preoccupied by the fact that they're stuck in an elevator. No, his attention is raptly fixed on Spock now.] Utilizing a variety of subject matter?

Spock: [Spock shuffles a bit under the scrutiny....if only the Captain returned his feelings....] Is that not apart of social norm Captain? To engage in conversation?

Kirk: [And now he's fidgeting. Okay, Jim's interest is definitely piqued. Stepping closer to the Vulcan all casual-like, he nods.] Yeah, Spock. People talk. What would you want to talk about?

Spock: [Spock takes a sudden interest in the floor...] Our interests usually differ Captain... I doubt you appreciate anything I would want to talk about... [Though Spock did not know what to talk about...]

Kirk: [He can't help the soft, amused huff of a laugh that escapes him.] You know they say opposites attract. [And god isn't that the truth. He's felt a strange attraction to Spock since he first laid eyes on him.] Chuck some subjects out there. We've gotta have something in common.

Spock: [Opposites attract? Spock's blush deepens to the tips of his ears... And in some way.. it made logical sense, in an illogical way. The Captain was rash, rude, impulsive, infuriating... However...] Perhaps we could speak of ship matters?

Kirk: [Now he knows Spock is blushing. Jim can't seem to tear his gaze from those delicately pointed ears, the tips awash in green. Not for the first time he has an urge to touch them.] We could...

Spock: [Spock notices the change in tone and looks up from the floor... it does not help the situation. Spock clears his throat..] Captain?

Kirk: [He doesn't look away from Spock's ears even at the sound of the Vulcan clearing his throat. Jim unconsciously wets his lips.] Hm?

Spock: [Spock is very aware of how their proximity has changed... and again, it was not helping matters. Spock's breathing hitched, as he followed that tongue...] Are..are you well sir?

Kirk: [Without thinking Jim reaches up, brushing the pads of his fingers over the tip of one ear and then down the curved shell.] Your ears are-- [There's a jerk as he realizes what he's doing.] Ah. [Crap. He quickly puts his hand down and steps back.]

Spock: [Spock gasps and squeezes his eyes shut at the sensation... his ears are sensitive... And he is instantly embarrassed as his head follows the retreating hand... he catches himself and stands straight once more... backing up against the wall of the elevator... Spock cannot do anything but breathe... ] C-captain?

Kirk: [That's an... interesting reaction. Jim flexes his hand, still able to feel the heat from Spock's skin.] I-- sorry. That was-- [Good, he thinks abstractly.] I just kind of always wanted to touch them?

Spock: [Spock's blush does not fade, but he straightens and gives his Captain a curious glance...] You sound unsure Captain...Why have you always wanted to touch my ears? [...despite the fact that Spock wanted to touch Jim's...]

Kirk: [Jim shrugs.] They're different. [Adding a bit softer:] I like them.

Spock: [His ears.... they were talking about his ears... Illogical. But, the Captain liked them? Curious. Spock took a step closer...] Why...why do you like them sir?

Kirk: [The step closer has Jim's attention zoning in on Spock like someone said 'red alert'.] That's... difficult to explain. [A blush is creeping onto his own skin.]

Spock: [Spock takes another step forward...] I encourage you to attempt to articulate an explanation Captain.... [Because everything will depend on the answer....]

Kirk: [He takes another slow, deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts into something coherent. Jim has never been all that good with words. He's far more tactile. He's never been quite this clumsy either, though. His charm always seems to evaporate around Spock.] I just find them aesthetically pleasing. They're... you, you know?

Spock: [Spock tilts his head....] You find me aesthetically pleasing Captain? [Spock's hands twitch...]

Kirk: [He's definitely blushing then.] Yeah. You're hot. Fuck it, you're -- gorgeous. [If he's going to get throttled, he might as well be completely honest.]

Spock: [Spock 'hums' and places a hand to cradle his captain's face...] I find you aesthetically pleasing as well ...Jim..

Kirk: [Jim blinks. That's not the response he was expecting.] ...you do?

Spock: [Spock looks down in shyness... but his hand remains on his Captain's face...] Indeed... and I have thought that for quite some time now.

Kirk: [He's not sure if he should touch the Vulcan back... but he does anyway, a hand lifting to spread flat against Spock's chest.] Some time, huh. How long is some time?

Spock: [Spock looks up and tilts his head and leans into the contact... which ultimately puts them closer together still.] Approximately two years, six months, one week and two days Captain... [If Jim does the math correctly, that was right around the time Spock broke up with Uhura.]

Kirk: [Jim does the math in his head. A grin breaks his expression.] Approximately?

Spock: [Amusement gleams in Spock's eyes...] That is what I said Captain.... you do have a penchant for repetition.

Kirk: Yeah, well, I like to be certain of things. [Suddenly feeling a bit more brazen he slides his hand up Spock's chest, shoulder, and neck until he can brush his fingertips along the shell of one of those perfect ears again.]

Spock: [Spock closes his eyes and leans in to the touch... to borrow a human phrase.. this was too good to be true.] The feeling is mutual Captain...[Spock looked into Jim's eyes as he said this... it was full of meaning. Spock's thumb started to trace the swell of Jim's bottom lip...]

Kirk: [Jim's libido seems to think then is a great time to wake up. Leaning in, he presses his mouth against Spock's. It's a tentative kiss.]

Spock: [The shock of finally being kissed by his Captain causes him to stiffen in surprise... though he does begin to melt and moves into the kiss. It becomes quite obvious that Spock is not experienced in this area....]

Kirk: [He wasn't expecting Spock to be that experienced. Jim has... more than enough experience for the both of them, and he's patient as he deepens the kiss, pulling back only slightly to smile against the Vulcan's mouth.] You taste even better than I imagined.

Spock: [Spock would have had a smart retort for that comment... however, he was rather dazed and confused. His pupils were completely blown and his breathing had quickened. So he leaned forward and captured those lips again.]

Kirk: [This? This is Jim's comfort zone. Physical over words. Getting to see his First Officer's pupils blown so wide, the mahogany irises nearly swallowed by black, makes him groan. Then Spock is kissing him again and he winds his arms over his shoulders, fingers sliding up into that jet black hair.]

Spock: [Spock feels that hands in his hair.... and something primal is set loose.... A rumbling sound erupts from deep in Spock's throat that sounds suspiciously like a growl. Spock crowds Jim against the wall of the elevator.]

Kirk: Woah, Spock, did you just growl? [He's pretty sure he did, and it's surprisingly hot. As is being crowded against the wall. The fingers in his hair curl, giving a light, testing tug.]

Spock: [Spock does not respond to the Captain's question, and the tug makes him growl louder.... Spock's hands reach for Jim's wrists and pins them above his head against the wall. His kisses trail to Kirk's neck where he starts using teeth....]

Kirk: [Okay, that was definitely a growl. Jim lets his hands be pinned (lets as in doesn't have much of a choice with the Vulcan's superior strength, not that he'd try to get away even if he could) and tilts his head back to give Spock better access to his throat.]

Spock: [Spock's growl turns into a rather agreeing sound as his hips align with his Captain's... Beyond the primal... Spock does not really know what he is doing... but he starts to move...and the growl turns into a purrr...]

Kirk: [Primal is good, primal works for Jim. He shudders at the feel of Spock's hips pressing against his own and he arches off the wall to press them together even more, rocking into Spock, matching his inexperienced but instinctive rhythm. Fingers curl into his hair again, tugging more firmly, more demanding.] Spock.

Spock: [Spock is spurred on by the obvious encouragement and pushes in closer to his Captain. His hands unfurl and he tangles his fingers with Jim's, a curious sensation traveling up his arms not unlike electricity.]

Kirk: [A gasp escapes at the shock of heat when Spock tangles their fingers together. Tilting his head, he kisses one of Spock's ears, tongue flicking out to trace up the shell to the tip. It's something else he's often thought about doing.]

Spock: [Spock goes still at the bite... Then he slowly draws back and looks into Jim's eyes, searching for some sort of permission there...]

Kirk: [Whatever Spock is looking for permission for, he'll find it all in Jim's eyes, his own pupils dilated so much the blue irises are little more than fever-bright slivers.]

Spock: [Whatever Spock was looking for is indeed found, and he growls once more. He brings his leg up, and without harming Kirk, brings them to the floor of the elevator.. the Vulcan hovering over him as his lips find Jim's once more.]

Kirk: [Jim isn't surprised by the ease with which Spock gets them to the floor. It's pretty sexy, though. He meets the kiss, opening his mouth to Spock even as he slips his hands under the Vulcan's shirt.]

Spock: [Spock's hands are on either side of Kirk's head as he grinds down with fervor into his Captain. His inexperience is starting to show once more... he does not know where to go from here it seems.]

Kirk: Spock. Too many clothes. [It's a panted complaint, and he tries to pull Spock's shirt over his head, hands skimming along his sides in the process. At the same time he arches up, unable to help himself.]

Spock: [Spock plants his knees and sits up, straddling Kirk, and takes off his shirt in one fluid movement. He eagerly tries to divest Jim of his own shirt...]

Kirk: [He's seen Spock shirtless before, but this is different. There's no one else. They're not in the gym locker room with at least a dozen pair of eyes on them. Jim pulls his own shirt off and tosses it aside before flattening a palm against Spock's abdomen, fingers toying with the trail of dark hair that disappears under his pants.] You're so hot.

Spock: [Spock raises an eyebrow at this and leans forward.... amusement showing on his features...] Indeed, my core temperature is higher than your own.

Kirk: Ha ha, you're hilarious too. [A grin and Jim surges up, simultaneously dragging Spock's head down a bit for another kiss. As his hand slides down to palm Spock through his pants, he nips at his bottom lip.] Still too many clothes.

Spock: [Spock cannot help the groan that escapes as Kirk's hand finds its mark... but the sound is effectively swallowed by his Captain's mouth, in which he eagerly reciprocates. He starts to undo Jim's regulation pants...]

Kirk: [He meant too many clothes on Spock, but he's not going to complain. He lifts his hips slightly when the fastenings on his regulation pants are undone (damn things have so many, it's like the brass wanted to prevent sex on duty).]

Spock: [...that is an astute observation, but one to consider later as Spock quickly pulls down his Captain's pants... ...only to be deterred by boots. Spock growls and practically rips them off.. though careful not to harm Jim. When the Captain is completely divested of his clothes Spock... observes. Hungrily taking in every curve and contour like it is a gift to behold.]

Kirk: [All that growling is going to do Jim in. As is the Vulcan's hungry gaze. Jim can practically feel the way he's looking at him, and to spur him on he arches slightly, aware of how he must look, nude on the floor of an elevator, skin flushed and aching for touch.]

Spock: [Spock continues to stare as he reaches for his own pants and starts to undo them. He carefully and slowly takes them off, all the while keeping his gaze on Jim. When Spock is also completely divested of clothing, he slowly crawls up Kirk's body and ducks his face into his neck... breathing him in.]

Kirk: [He watches Spock undo his pants and slip out of them, mouth suddenly dry at the sight. When he ducks his face into his neck, Jim wraps his arms around his shoulders, kissing along his jawline and ear.]

Spock: [It is the contact with his ear that start Spock growling again, and he starts to frantically move against his Captain... attempting to seek out more pleasurable friction.]

Kirk: [He's definitely going to have to find ways to make Spock growl more often, because fuck does it do good things to his nervous system. He meets the frantic movement, teeth catching Spock's earlobe.] Spock. Want you in me so bad. [It's a breathless groan right against his ear.]

Spock: [Spock's growl pauses... then starts up again as he bits into Kirk's neck... paying particular attention to his collarbone. Then, with strength and agility, Spock grabs Jim's hips and reverses their positions so that his Captain is effectively straddling him. Spock manages to speak...] Then I will see you prepare yourself for me.

Kirk: [The only thing hotter than all that growling is how easily Spock reverses their positions, moving him like he weighs nothing -- and that command? Damn. Jim grins down at him as he sucks two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet with saliva before reaching down behind himself. He makes a show of it, arching as he first rubs over his entrance, then pushes one finger inside with a hitched gasp.]

Spock: [Spock is...mesmerized.... And he leans up to swallow that gasp. The kiss is...fierce. Spock then replaces his mouth with his fingers... sliding them in and out of Jim's mouth. Spock's eyes close...he is overwhelmed at the sensations... his fingers are very sensitive.]

Kirk: [He laves Spock's fingers with his tongue, not considering just how sensitive his fingers and hands are as a touch telepath. He's not considering much of anything beyond how Spock's skin tastes and how it feels when he pushes a second finger in alongside the first, working himself open for the Vulcan underneath him.]

Spock: [As he feels that tongue caress his fingers, his growl turns into a keening whine. His other hand gently takes his Captain in hand... experiencing the heaviness and warmth.]

Kirk: [He'd never imagined Spock could be so vocal. He sucks on the fingers in his mouth, wanting to draw more sound from him even as Spock takes him in hand. Jim can't quite keep his hips from jerking and he pushes his fingers in deeper.]

Spock: [Spock gasps at his Captain's ministrations. However, he gains confidence and adjusts his grip on his Captain's shaft, and gives it an experimental tug.]

Kirk: [A whimper gets caught in his throat at that tug, and he gently grazes the pads of Spock's fingers with his bottom teeth. It's too much and not enough at the same time, his body strung tight with more need than he knew was possible.]

Spock: [At the scrape of teeth... Spock abruptly removes his hand and crashes his lips against Jim's once more. When he breaks with a gasp of air and meets his Captain's eyes... Spock's pupils are blown wide and his name drips from his mouth...] Jim...

Kirk: [Jim shudders, pulling his fingers out of himself and leaning in to bite at Spock's jaw as he shifts over the Vulcan.] Spock, Spock, Spock. [It's a breathless, reverent litany as he curls a hand around Spock's length, positioning him at his entrance.]

Spock: [All air seems to be sucked out of his lungs, and time illogically seems stands still as he feels what is about to happen.]

Kirk: [His eyes don't leave Spock's as he sinks down on him, slowly, inch by inch until he's fully seated on the Vulcan's hips. He exhales a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and lifts up slightly, almost experimentally.] Spock, god.

Spock: [Spock's eyes were closed and he was breathing hard... he was trying so hard not to lose control. He did not want to hurt his Captain. His hands were gripping Jim's hips...]

Kirk: Open your eyes, Spock. You can move. I'm not gonna break. [The hands on his hips prevent him from lifting any further and he presses a reassuring kiss to the corner of Spock's mouth.]

Spock: [Spock does open his eyes only to find himself getting lost in his Captain's blue, lust-filled eyes. He turns his head and deepens the kiss as he uses his Vulcan strength to gently lift his Captain... and slowly start pumping into him. The feeling was absolutely exquisite... and nothing Spock could say would describe it. He can feel Jim..... he wanted to feel more.] T'hy'la....

Kirk: [Jim groans into Spock's mouth as he starts moving, body arching just enough to meet the slow thrusts. It's like being consumed by pleasure and light, the taste of the Vulcan the only thing keeping him truly grounded.] What is that? T'hy'la. [It's a panted question as he bites at Spock's bottom lip.]

Spock: [Spock shivers as Jim moves on top of him. He gently bites back and lifts his hand.] Will you let me show you...[gasp]..Jim...

Kirk: [It only takes him a moment to figure out what Spock means, what he wants, and he nods, grabbing Spock's wrist and settling his fingers into place on his face. It's slightly off mark.] Yeah, yes, do it.

Spock: [Spock did not waste any time as he gasped, thrusting into his Captain...] M-my mind to your mind.... My thoughts to your thoughts... [They were plunged into a darkness that was radiating heat, and swirling with emotions. Spock gave Jim everything, his feelings.... and what it means to be T'hy'la...] My Jim....

Kirk: [The words are familiar, but the resulting heat isn't and Jim is instantly lost in the swirl of emotions. He can feel himself, can feel Spock, can feel them together, and it's perfect.] Spock! [He comes hard, completion ripping through him.]

Spock: [Spock silently reaches his climax shortly after Jim... spilling his essence deep within his Captain's body. Spock is still until the world illogically stops thrumming.... idly placing kisses along Jim's shoulder and neck. He is most content....]

Kirk: [Jim slumps against Spock, panting, breathless with afterglow. He's idly toying with the Vulcan's hair, brushing his fingers through the dark locks. When he finally manages to speak, his voice is raw.] Okay, that was... amazing.

Spock: [Spock takes a moment to collect himself... his skin goes a shade darker as he realizes he is still connected with Jim... he is disinclined to move.] In..Indeed. [Spock nuzzles the top of Jim's head...] T'hy'la....

Kirk: [He's equally disinclined to move. His thoughts are slowly starting back up, though, wiped out as they were, and he realizes they're on the floor of an elevator with a weak laugh.] Wow. [Jim lifts his head enough to be able to look at Spock.] You growled at me.

Spock: [Spock huffs at breath at that....] My apologies Jim... I believe that was more instinctual than expected. I have never encountered a response like that before. [Spock leaned forward to kiss Kirk's forehead...and whispers..] You bring out the best in me...

Kirk: Don't apologize. It was hot. [He shifts enough to be able to capture Spock's mouth again. This kiss is different, more leisurely and affectionate.]

Spock: [Spock cupped Jim's face in his hands, and enjoyed the languid kiss... However... they were interrupted by a mechanical noise...]

Kirk: [Jim starts at the sound before groaning.] Figures. We should probably get up. [Even though he still doesn't want to, but with the elevator working again he knows they can't in good conscience stay where they are, or how they are, with Spock still inside him.]

Spock: Indeed. [But before Spock moves to stand, he leans forward to bite Jim's ear and whispers...] We can continue this later...

Kirk: [That whisper makes him shiver.] Not can. Will. We will continue this later. [With that, he sits up, slowly drawing himself away from Spock.]

Spock: [Spock growled a bit at the movement... then stands along with Jim. He gathers his clothes... but he cannot help but admire his Captain while he is changing. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the elevator decided at that moment to move...] It seems my calculations were wrong...

Kirk: Okay, seriously, you can't growl or we'll never leave this elevator. [Spoken as he pulls his pants back on, refastening them. He's pulling his shirt over his head when the elevator moves.] So even Vulcans are wrong sometimes. [A teasing grin. He runs his hands through his hair to try to make sure it doesn't look like he just got fucked senseless in an elevator but without a mirror it's a moot point.]

Spock: [Spock quickly and efficiently dresses... At his Captain's response he gives him a half-smile.. mischief clearly evident in his eyes...]  
Straightening once more, and looking like nothing ever happened... except perhaps the few wrinkles in his uniform....] I must admit to some reluctance at leaving this elevator. I can barely conceive that this actually happened...

Kirk: Conceive it, Spock. If need be I can leave marks on you next time. [He gives Spock a heated look, gaze tracking up and down his form. He's aware he's teasing the Vulcan, and teasing Vulcans never seems to end well, but if the consequences are anything like what he just experienced? He'll take them, happily.]

Spock: [Well... the teasing suddenly finds Kirk pressed up against the wall of the elevator once more with a hot Vulcan pressed against him.  
His whisper was almost harsh, but sultry...] You would mark me Ashaya?

Kirk: [Woah. He barely gets a chance to blink before he's pressed up against the wall again, staring into the Vulcan's liquid eyes with a mixture of surprise and lust.] Yeah. I would. Mark you so you're mine, so you think about me when you see them.

Spock: [Spock growls once more, low in his throat. He presses a harsh kiss to HIS Jim...Rubbing firmly against him to show Jim just how much he effects him. When the elevator doors open, he grabs his Captain's wrist and practically drags him out...] We will continue this in our rooms....now....


End file.
